The Other Brother
by xJennaNoelx
Summary: It's no secret that Julian Larson hates Blaine Anderson. He's the new kid and he already has Logan, whom the actor is in love with. What happens when Julian meets his younger brother Shane? Julian/Shane pairing. Spinoff of CP Coulter's Dalton.


It was no secret that Julian Larson hated Blaine Anderson. Sophomore year, a whole year after he had met Logan Wright, with whom the actor was already in love, and this was the year he was going to tell him. Him, Logan, and Derek had spent the summer together on Derek's parent's yacht, cruising to Italy, France, Germany, and wherever else they stopped on their two-month voyage. That was when he had decided.

The first day they were back at their dorms, Julian was unpacking his things when there came a knock on his door. "S'open." He said, putting up the first picture taken of the trio on their first week at Dalton.

Logan walked into the room, sporting a big smile. "Jules.. Hi."

"Hey sunshine. Someone's happy this morning." Julian answered back, looking his friend up and down. It wasn't everyday that his friend was up and smiling before 12 o'clock. Honestly, it wasn't even every other day. These moments were few and far apart.

"I… Okay. There's this new kid... His name's Blaine Anderson." Logan started, pacing around Julian's dorm, picking things up and flipping them around in his hands.

"Alright…? Is he a Stuart?" Julian prompted, not knowing where the blonde was going with this.

"No. He's a Windsor." The prefect answered, putting the item he was currently holding down, favoring another one.

"Okay then… So, tell me why I'm caring?"

"Because… I think I love him."

This conversation is what led to Julian being outside in shorts and no shirt on a particularly hot day, jogging the familiar path of the sidewalks on campus. Logan loved someone else. Julian had waited too long to tell him, and now he… He… fuck, how long had he even KNOWN this Blaine kid? How could he love him and not Julian? Granted, Logan thought he was straight, but… didn't he see the way Jules looked at him? It's obvious he has feelings for him…

The actor was so lost in thought that he didn't see the young boy coming towards him, until he looked up at the very last second, trying to stop himself, but slamming into him anyways, despite his efforts.

"Jesus, I am so sorry." Julian apologized, pushing himself to his feet and offering a hand down to help the other boy up.

"Oh. It's… it's okay. I… I should have been watching where I was going." An adorable blush spread on the boy's face as he reached up with one hand to push his unruly curls out of his face. "H-hi. I'm Shane." He smiled, reaching out to shake Julian's hand.

"Julian. Nice to meet you." The actor shook his hand politely, returning the smile. "So, are you new here?" He asked, watching Shane realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt, smirking a little as his eyes wandered up and down Julian's torso.

"Uh... I uh… No. I mean… My brother is new here. We're… my parents and I… We're just up here moving him in and stuff." The curly headed nodded emphatically, and Julian couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah? Who's your brother?" The actor asked, turning to walk back towards his dorm, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "You coming?" With the way Shane was looking at him, and the fact that he was so adorably… _virgin_, Julian thought that maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. He wasn't going to try and take the curly headed boy's virginity. But that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun, right? Shane obviously wanted it, and God knows Julian needed it.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess. Sure." Shane nodded wildly again, jogging to catch back up to Julian. "And, uh, my brother's name is Blaine Anderson." With those words, a somewhat malevolent smirk spread across the actor's face. Oh, this was going to be very, _very_ fun.

"Well then it certainly _is_ very nice to meet you, Shane Anderson." He said, with a coy smirk.

Within 30 minutes of having the younger boy in his room, he already had him down to his boxers while Julian hovered over him, licking and nipping down his chest. The actor kissed down his neck to his collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth and earning little gasps from the boy under him. He moved down lower, swirling his tongue around the skin of his nipple before taking it into his mouth and biting on it softly, using his other hand to reach down and palm his growing erection.

"Mm, Juli-" Shane started, cutting himself off by biting his lip. Julian smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah, Shaney?" The actor said back, moving down his smooth stomach some more, licking at his navel before following the little patch of hair down his stomach to the waistline of his boxers.

"Julian." The boy breathed again, as he rubbed his thumbs into the smaller boy's hips, before hooking his fingers inside the band of his underwear.

"You want this?" Julian asked, looking up at Shane, making sure that he was okay with this. A nod came in response, his curls bouncing yet again, which only made Julian's smile bigger. "Tell me you want it, Shaney."

"Juli… Please… I want it."

And so Julian gave it to him. He pulled Shane's boxers down slowly, taking the younger boy's length in his hand and giving it a few good strokes before wrapping his mouth around the tip. He wondered absentmindedly if this was the first blowjob Shane had ever received, and figured that he probably hadn't had much experience, so Julian made it his mission to make it the best he'd ever have.

The actor swirled his tongue around the tip before taking all of him in his mouth. Shane let out a whine, bucking his hips up and forcing himself down the back of Julian's throat. He had to adjust and relax his throat a little to take him all the way in, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The older boy had learned the trades of giving good head being in show business from such a young age. Julian let his hands wander up the younger boy's thighs, enjoying the squirming and whimpering he was doing under him, before reaching up for a bottle of lube, pulling it out and getting ready to uncap it when a hand caught his.

"I-I don't think… I mean… you're… hot, and all… but…." The boy spluttered in between moans and deep breaths. Julian pulled off his length and looked up at him.

"Don't worry. It's not for… I'm not gonna fuck you, Shane. It's for my fingers. You alright with that?" He raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a nod before uncapping the lube, spreading some on his fingers and taking his length in this mouth again, bobbing his head a little, placing a finger at his entrance and circling it around the little ring of muscle before pushing in a little bit.

"AhhfuuuJulian!" Shane moaned softly, arching his hips up and pushing himself down farther onto the actor's finger. The brunette swirled his tongue around the smaller boy's length, pulling his finger back out and pressing two back in, simultaneously crooking them to brush up against his prostate. "Unnggggohfuck!" The curly headed boy cried out, his noises getting louder as Julian pounded his fingers into him, and without warning, a few minutes later, the smaller boy came hard, shooting down the actors throat.

The older boy kissed back up Shane's body, pulling him on top, and meeting his lips, letting him taste himself in Julian's mouth. "Are you always such a potty mouth, Shaney?" He joked, kissing him again before Shane pulled away, and went to kneel between his legs, pulling his shorts off of him and taking the actor's length in his mouth all at once.

Julian jumped a little in surprise and due to the fact that the boy on top of him wasn't covering his teeth completely. Wincing a little, he reached down to tangle a hand in his curly hair. "Too much teeth, babe." He said encouragingly, moaning appreciatively when Shane quickly corrected it. The actor tried not to thrust into the younger boy's mouth like he had done, but when he started to work his tongue around him… "Fuck. Shane! Ungmf." He let his head rest back against the pillows, closing his eyes and trying to picture a much more built blonde with his mouth wrapped around his cock, letting out little moans that vibrated his shaft as he sucked him off. That image sent him over the edge, and Julian pulled Shane off him, pulling him up to kiss him, finishing himself off with his hand.

The two agreed to never talk about it after that day, but whenever Shane was back in town for a visit, he'd try and sneak away from Blaine to spend at least one night in Julian's room. That is, until he met Reed. But that's another story entirely.


End file.
